


Don't let the bed-grubs bite

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Death, Dreambubbles, Horrorterrors - Freeform, Nightmares, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's cold<br/>So cold.<br/>It's dark<br/>So dark.<br/>He's tired<br/>So tired.<br/>He's lonely<br/>So lonely.<br/>He's sad<br/>So sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't let the bed-grubs bite

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written any angst or nonromantic fanfic on here yet, so I thought I'd give it a try.

He floats amongst the blackness, completely blind to his surroundings. "Hm, so this must be howw Terezi feels." He thinks to himself. Slowly, it becomes colder and colder. He shivers, and suddenly feels as if he has been submerged in ice-cold water. It feels like a weight has been placed upon his chest. The weight increases for a while, but stops, and Eridan can just barely breath. 

It hurts, it hurts so bad. But, it doesn't hurt him physically. He's getting enough air from his gills, and his chest can handle the weight. No, his heart hurts. He hears voices whispering to him, the voices of his friends, and the warblings of the Horrorterrors. They all made him sad, so sad. He feels lonely, so lonely.

"I never cared about you, Eridan. I used you. You helped keep my lusus under control, that was all I ever wanted you for. You're useless otherwise. Who wants a whiny, obnoxious hipster as a moirail anyways?" Says a voice sounding like Feferi's. "Stop." He whimpers. "G-go awway!" He feels tears trickling down his soft gray cheeks.

Another voices begins to whisper to him. "killkillkillkiajdllkismdnzsnchcondeathdeathdeathshdosndbloodbloodkillthelowbloodnsjdkxksm" It is the Horroterrors, attempting to speak to him in their sinister, broken language. "Go awway!" He screams fearfully, thrashing about wildly. "Leave me alone!"

"Ooooooooh Ampora, sweet, sweet Ampora. Always ao alone. No one pities you, no one h8s you; well at least in the way you want them to. No one even wants to be your moirail! You have no one Eridan, no one. Especially. Not. Me." A voice chuckles cruelly. It is Vriska. "I-I" He chokes out sadly.

Another painfully sweet voice begins to speak. It is Karkat's voice. "Oh, you ignorant, worthless fucknut. You were always hopeless, you were practically meant to die alone! And don't act as if you don't know that I know about your little flushcrush on me, you sick fuck." He sobS violently, unable to controll himself any longer.

Finally, one last voice speaks. "You thad, pathetic dumbath. Look at you, thobbing like a grub. Worthleth, that'th what you are. I might be a muthtardblooded freak, but at leatht I'm not a pitiful theadweller who can't even fill their pale quadrant. Not to mention you go from black flirting with me to red pondering. I thwear, you're so desperate you'd even go for Equiuth." This hits him hard. The loneliness makes him sob, he hates it, hates it so much, he wants to... to... to die.

 

"Oh, you want to die, do you? That'th funny, theeing ath you're already dead."

He wakes up with a gasp. That was a horrible dream, why would any of your fronds say those things to you? He walks over to his laptop and opens it up. He checks Trollian only to see that no one is on. "Hm, that's weird." He goes outside, and notices a pond that was never there before. He goes over and looks at his reflection. His eyes are pure white. ""Oh, you want to die, do you? That'th funny, theeing ath you're already dead.""

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! Kudos, comment and bookmark!


End file.
